The Unexpected Two
by Ash-Dawn-Forever
Summary: A pearlshipping story of how Ash and Dawn finally figure out the connection the two have for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is more first story so please any help would be nice and also i hope you enjoy.  
-Disclaimer I do Not own Pokemon-**

Ash woke with a start he was in twin leaf town in Sinnoh. He was bunked with Brock in Johanna's house after a long day of training for his next gym battle. Pikachu shuffled next to him waking from his sleep, Ash said sleepily "I'm ok Pikachu you can go back to sleep I'm gonna go for a little walk, I need to clear my head." Ash snuck out of the house and walked towards the forest under the moonlight a burmy ran across his path as a hoothoot watched from above. After a while he heard the noise of something big coming through the bushes. Ash hid behind a tree hidden in the shadows waiting to see what is coming. The shape was of a person, when the shape walked in to the moon light he noticed blue hair at first and realized it was dawn she stopped right in the middle of an open spot in the forest the moon light making her blue hair sparkle and her skin glow the feelings Ash has been feeling whenever he was around her came to the surface. He wanted to come out and say how he felt but he didn't know what to say. Dawn heard something shuffling in the bushes so she picked up a rock and threw it at the tree the moment the rock hit a Burmy fell and Ash grunted in pain as it landed on him. He stumbled out in to the open and dawn gasped after she saw who it was. "What are you doing out here this late." Dawn asked. "I could ask you the same thing" Ash said rubbing his hand on the bump on his head. "Well you see" Dawn said sheepishly "I couldn't sleep I'm nervous about my next contest." She was blushing at the thought of her and Ash being alone in the forest, but shook it off quickly so ash wouldn't see. "Come on Dawn you'll do fine I promise just don't give up" Ash said with his signature smile "It's getting close to morning time though we should head back to your house before everyone wakes up and wonders where we are." "Your right, here follow me I know a quick way back." Dawn said grabbing Ash's hand dragging him along with her.

 **Ill try and update as soon as I can till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like the new chapter  
** **-Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon-**

Dawn woke from the sun shining in through her window. She ran through last night remembering how it felt to be able to hold Ash's hand how warm it was and how she got butterflies. She got them just thinking about. But a sudden knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Dawn honey breakfast is ready, don't forget you guys are leaving today so I want you to be ready." Johanna said, "Okay mom I'll be down soon" Dawn said "Okay piplup its time to get up." "Pip Piplup" he said groggily. "Come on mom has breakfast ready and we have to get on are way you know how pumped ash is when he's getting ready for a gym battle." "Hey dawn and piplup how did you guys sleep last night?" asked Brock. "I slept fine" dawn said looking at Ash but he was too busy stuffing his face to realize she was looking at him. 20 mins later everyone was all packed and ready to go. "Well Dawn it looks like your leaving me again but this time I'm not worried as much knowing that you have brock to watch over you guys and a handsome young man to protect you." Johanna said Dawn tried to hide her blushing, but her mom saw through her trick "Don't worry Dawn your secret is with me now getting going you don't want to keep them waiting." Johanna told Dawn. "MOM stop please your embarrassing me" said Dawn "but your right we need to get going I love you bye." It was Just a little afternoon when they decided to stop and take a break for lunch and let the Pokémon out and play. It wasn't that long after when a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. After it cleared all of the Pokémon were trapped except for Grotle who was napping in the shade of the nearby trees. "Is that twerps I hear" Jesse said "or is that the wind blowing through the trees" said James. "on the Win- "Jesse was stopped abruptly "Were not in the mood for this" said Ash. Brock yelled "Give us back are Pokémon you thieves. "Grotle use razor leaf" Ash yelled. GGGRROOOTTTLLEEE, Grotle yelled letting lose razor leaf, as it flies towards team rockets balloon it popped a hole and it started to blow away. "Looks like we should have made sure we had every last one of the twerps Pokémon" Meowth yelled. "We're blasting off again." The three yelled at once, "Wobba Wobbeffet" Wobbeffet said popping out of his pokeball. As team rocket disappeared with a twinkle the cage the pokemon were in dropped in a cloud of smoke somewhere in the forest. Come on guys we need to go find them soon before something bad happens.

 **Any help would nice and till next time peace**


End file.
